Between Friends
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Before you begin, be aware that this is a forbidden ship – Jackie and Eric. This is simply how two exiled friends find each other. Thank you to all for the great reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first That 70's Show fan fiction. Before you begin, be aware that this is a forbidden ship – Jackie and Eric. That being said, this is my version of how Season 8 should have gone down. I changed some of the relationships to fit my story and any mistakes are mine alone. I think that Eric chose to exile himself by going to Africa to better himself and Jackie was exiled by her friends. This is just a story about two friends finding each other.**

_**August 1979**_

_Dear Eric_

_It's me. I know we're not friends like you are with the guys, but I'd like to be your friend. Also, I am hoping this letter doesn't end up as wallpaper in that hut you're living in. (That was a joke) I know Kitty is sending you care packages but I would like to keep in touch with you as well._

_First things first, I'm still the prettiest girl around – you mustn't forget that and I must remember to send you my picture. Since you left, Donna has hooked up with Randy. You met Randy - he's the guy that works at Grooves with Hyde (I hate him, hate him.) What? I mean Randy's cool._

_Fez is trying to romance your sister again and works at a candy store. He says that will be his dream job. Kelso is living with Brooke and Betsy in Chicago. He took the stupid helmet with him._

_Well, until next time my friend. Don't get eaten by any lions okay?_

_Jackie_

Later in that same month, Eric was going through his mail and came upon a purple envelope that smelled like cherries and vanilla. The return address was Point Place but he didn't recognize the address. He put his mother's package on the cot beside him and turned the envelope over. The handwriting was big and loopy and obviously female. It definitely wasn't Donna's block printing – perhaps it was from his cousin?

For reasons unknown, Eric used a knife blade to slide under the flap and opened the letter tentatively. Was this one of those dreaded chain letters or dumbass pyramid schemes that Red was fussing about?

He pulled the lavender stationary from the envelope and opened it. _"Dear Eric, it's me"_ he read aloud. Hmmm, it's a little mystery. Eric smiled slightly and leaned back on his pillow and finished reading the letter. _Jackie_. Who would have thought The Devil would write a letter? _Wallpaper his hut?_ Was she crazy? He laughed – that's definitely something Jackie would say. Eric was somewhat dismayed at the news about Donna and Randy but when she went blond, he figured that something was happening. Donna was going to be "somebody" – someday. Just not with him.

So Hyde must still be married to Sam the Stripper – Kitty mentioned that she moved into the basement in her last letter. What was Hyde thinking? Stripper or Devil – what kind of choice was that?

Eric refolded the letter from his nemesis and put it on the nightstand. If for no reason, the purple envelope was the nicest color he had in his room in weeks!

_**September 1979**_

_Dear Jackie_

_Thank you for the letter. Let me start by saying that a letter from you was the last thing I expected and also a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen any lions, yet but who knows!_

_So, Donna and Randy became a couple, eh? I wish them well. I haven't written to Donna yet, but I think she knows that I wouldn't hold her back. If Randy makes her happy, then I give them my blessings._

_Did you know I am already teaching? I was a teacher's assistant for so long I almost gave up hope and then there was an opening and I am finally teaching elementary kids! I am trying to teach them to "Use the Force" – just kidding. No, really – The Force is a great metaphor for teaching._

_So, I'm your friend now?_

_Fondly,_

_Eric_

**September 1979**

Jackie looked at the mangled letter from Eric. She wondered if some hippo had trampled the poor postman – the envelope was nearly tattered. Still, Eric sent her some kind of reply. Or was this simply a request to not bother him anymore? She carefully opened the letter and unfolded it vigilantly.

"_Dear Jackie….Fondly Eric"_ She smiled and exhaled the breath she had been holding in. Eric was accepting her friendship. Granted he lived thousands of miles away but with this letter in her hand, he was the closet thing to a friend she had. She put the paper back in the scrappy envelope and set it on the coffee table. It would be there to be reread again and again. She had a friend in her lonely adult world.

_**October 1979**_

_Dear Eric_

_Just so you know, I have been at the library researching Africa (yes, I __can__ read books very well thank you) and was shocked to find that you don't have any shopping malls near you! How can you get your necessities? Well, I took it upon myself to get you some supplies that no man should be without in a foreign country. You will appreciate them later, I promise._

_Guess what? Your mom is teaching me how to cook on Saturdays. I dropped by your house to pick up a letter my mother sent and Kitty caught me in a hug and wouldn't let go! She insisted I stay for dinner and Red said something about if I was going to eat with them I should help cook._

_What a disaster that was! Your dad pretended to eat the hamburger but finished early and told Kitty he had to go pick up some more beer. Your mom explained that not every pot needs to be on high heat – I'm still learning here. She said that if I came back I could learn to cook simple meals. I am proud to say that I am an Omelet master now._

_By the way, your dad came home smelling like pizza. Kitty was not happy (he didn't bring her any, ha ha.)_

_Well my friend, I hope you enjoy your presents and write soon!_

_Love Jackie!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you begin, be aware that this is a forbidden ship – Jackie and Eric. . This is just a story about two friends finding each other.**

-2-

**Halloween 1979**

Eric was smiling when he discovered there were two packages from Wisconsin at the postmaster's office. One was the typical brown paper wrapped box from his mother but the larger box was covered with bright zebra paper and his name in huge letters. The postmaster winked when he pushed the large box across the counter. "You have good friend in US?" he asked.

Eric grinned and replied, "I do now!"

He tossed his room key on the coffee table and set Kitty's care package on the couch. The black and white striped box was a mystery. It was obvious that Jackie sent it, he recognized her handwriting. What did she send him? Mentally he was rubbing his hands together. This was a little like Christmas. He would open his mother's package first and save the huge box for later.

Eric bit into a chewy chocolate chip cookie while reading his mom's letter from home. Good old mom – always sending homemade cookies – little did Kitty know that sometimes he would share them with his class. The third graders loved the treats and the idea that they came from America made them very special cookies. She included some new socks, a roll of stamps, some shaving cream and a jar of acne cream. He groaned inwardly – acne cream? Oh, mom really!

Eric went about his daily after work routine – washing up, making dinner – grading papers while the zebra box sat on the table like a sentinel.

Wait a minute - what did Jackie sent him? Was this going to be some kind of major burn that she would use to get back at him? Was there something that would pop out and make him yell? He remembered the time he gave her the jar of peanuts that was actually a coiled fake snake that jumped out at her when the lid came off. She screamed for days and stayed out of the basement for a week. Eric remembered _that_ was an excellent burn!

Finally curiosity got the better of him. He pulled her letter envelope from the top of the package and quickly opened it. Again, it smelled of cherry and vanilla – this was fast becoming his favorite scent.

"_Dear Eric …Well, I took it upon myself to get you some supplies that no man should be without in a foreign country…. Love Jackie!_

Eric smiled at the idea of Jackie laboring over books about Africa. She probably spent more time looking at the advertisements in Cosmo. He chuckled at his own joke while opening the cardboard box. Closing his eyes, he reached in and pulled out the first thing he could touch with his hands. It was a package containing something soft. He opened his eyes he was shocked, it was twin sheets and a pillow case. _What the hell?_ There was a note attached. _Eric, don't dismiss this gift – until you have slept on 300 count threaded sheets, you have not had good nights sleep. Jackie._

Eric looked over at his cotton covered cot – new sheets? Eh- that wasn't so bad. He decided to keep his eyes open this time. Much to his delight there were six issues of new Spiderman comics! _Score_! He reached back in and pulled out a box of Slim Jims. _Score_! A long tube contained a Star Wars Death Star poster. _Score_ _again_ – Way to go Jackie! She thoughtfully included some Jolly Ranchers and a bag of Cheetohs.

Eric was amazed at the thoughtfulness of each item she had packed for him. The sheets were "if-y" but at least they were clean and he hadn't done any laundry yet! Eric picked up the box to use for trash and found a slim envelope sliding around the bottom. It had to be photos. She warned him she would be sending some.

Bemused, he opened the cover and found a picture of a smiling Jackie standing with Kitty, both covered in flour. This must have been a cooking lesson. It was nice to see the Forman kitchen. His mom had been laughing and had an arm around Jackie's waist and the young girl was waving at the camera.

The next photo was a picture of Fez working in his favorite candy store. Jelly beans of every color surrounded him. His foreign friend looked like he was in Heaven.

A third picture was rare indeed – Red was actually smiling – it was genuine and made Eric really miss his dad. Jackie had captured his father in an extraordinary moment of the "family man reading his paper and drinking a beer" – being happy.

There were a couple old pictures of the gang that Eric had never seen before. Kelso and Hyde were leaning back against Steven's El Camino grinning like lunatics; Donna and Jackie were wearing bathing suits and drinking grape soda. Eric stopped to touch the picture of Donna. He shook his head – reminiscing was good but he had a test to give in the morning and needed a good nights sleep. He may have fallen asleep dreaming about Donna but his body was thanking Jackie for the amazing pillowcase and sheets!

_**November 1979**_

_Jackie_

_First I must thank you for the wonderful package. I didn't realize how much I missed Cheetohs! I put the Star Wars poster on my ceiling so I can see it at night – May the Force be with me – ha ha. Oh, and the sheets are great – you were right, of course and I don't want you to gloat so let's just say thanks, okay?_

_I don't know if Donna mentioned this, but in my last letter to her we basically agreed that she needs to move on. If Randy is the guy who makes her happy, I don't want to stand in the way. (Is he really man-pretty like my mom thinks?)_

_This may be a sore subject with you, but is Hyde still married to the Stripper? He doesn't write and Mom doesn't say much. I don't think Red is happy with the situation. Thanks for the pictures – I missed seeing Kelso's face. I think it's appropriate that he kept the stupid helmet. (But, then of course Kelso wore it the most!)_

_Okay Omelet Queen, what new dish did my Mom teach you this week? Please don't let her teach you Sloppy Joes. Your stomach will hate you for it. But, don't tell her I said anything okay?_

_Next week my sponsor is moving me to a new location in Port Elizabeth on the Indian Ocean. There has been some hostile activity outside the school lately and the US Consulate thought I would be safe closer to a main city. I'll give my mom the address next time I call home._

_Well my friend, take care!_

_Love Eric_

**November 1979**

Jackie found the letter in her mailbox and raced up to her second floor apartment. Compared to good shoe sale, Eric's letters were something she really looked forward to. He loved the sheets – she knew he would – and she loved the idea that she could bring beauty to a straw hut thousands of miles across the globe.

Why did he have to bring up the subject of Steven and his Stripper Skank? Jackie couldn't get any basement time. Either Sam was down there watching soap operas or Steven was having a single circle party. It was sad and she was halfway glad that Eric couldn't see how miserable his friend was.

Jackie smiled at the mention of Sloppy Joes. Kitty had already tried to make her eat one and though she politely refused, she ended up choking one down to make Red happy. Later he told her that if he had to eat it, everyone has to eat and to thank Kitty for making such a fine meal.

He signed it _"Love Eric"_ – the last letter said _"Fondly Eric"_. Just the simple twist of words made her feel better. She knew he would ask about Donna in a roundabout way but she didn't want to upset the skinny nerd. Donna was the love of his life for ever and ever, but it was obvious that they were growing apart. That was how she was feeling about Steven. _Asshole!_ Why did the ones we love treat us like garbage? Why did we let them?

Jackie refolded the letter and put it in her nightstand with the other. Pen pals – who would have thought the Cheerleader and the Star Wars geek, would be friends?


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a story about two friends finding each other.**

-3-

**December 1979**

_Dear Eric,_

_Glad to hear you have a nicer apartment in your new town. I'll miss the idea of you living in a hut with the natives. But, that's just me! I am moving also! Fez is not the best roommate and I was getting tired of watching his parade of endless girlfriends. He is still such a perv! _

_Back to me - I'm moving into a condo that's half the distance between your parent's house and Brooke and Kelso's. It makes my drive to work less of a drive. I've been promoted to Script Supervisor for the television station – yay Jackie! _

_Donna must have taken the break up pretty well – she and Randy are moving in together somewhere in Madison. I heard she is doing very well at the newspaper and is near the top of her class at school. I know you are proud of her even though you guys aren't married or whatever your relationship is. (Or isn't – kind of like me and Steven. God I hate him!)_

_I don't know how they celebrate Christmas in South Africa but here are some goodies for your students. Make sure you show them my picture so they'll know that Jackie Burkhart sent them, okay? _

_Oh, and Eric? The Hershey Kisses are for you!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love Jackie_

**Christmas 1979 **

Eric was feeling homesick for the first time since he came to Africa. There was no snow falling on the ground, no Mom baking in the kitchen. He missed Donna but not as much as he did in the beginning. He longed for something familiar and found that the pictures Jackie mailed him were the closet thing he had to being home.

Her package arrived yesterday morning and he was grateful for the cinnamon scented candle that reminded him of cookies. She also mailed some thick, soft bath towels, disposable razors and a name brand shaving cream his mother would never buy. Jackie sent the luxuries and Kitty sent the necessities.

When he saw the huge bag of assorted candies, he knew his students would love the treats. The chocolate kisses were definitely staying in the apartment. Bless this girl. He looked at his watch – it was noon his time and around 7:00 p.m in Point Place. Dinner would have been over and he could see his mom washing dishes and baking a pie.

This was going to be one of the rare phone calls he had to make – it would be an expensive long distance call but totally worth it.

_**Point Place – Christmas 1979**_

"Honey, that roaster pan goes in the bottom shelf" Kitty hollered over her shoulder. The telephone started ringing and she looked around for a dry towel. "Oh - Red! Get the phone!" There was some mumblings from the living room and Kitty shook her head sadly.

"I'll get it Mrs. Forman." A slender hand picked up the receiver, "Merry Christmas, the Forman residence."

Eric was confused, was that Hyde's wife? "Who is this?"

"Who is this? And I said Merry Christmas you pig. I'm hanging up now!"

Eric realized who it was and started laughing. It could only be the Devil! "Jackie – it's me, Eric, don't hang up!"

Jackie was so surprised she almost dropped the receiver. "It's Eric." Kitty looked at the young girl in disbelief and then squealed so loud and excitedly that Red came in from the living room. "What's going on in here?" He grumbled noisily.

Jackie's smiled widely, "Eric's calling from Africa Mr. Forman. He called you on Christmas Day!" Jackie could swear she almost saw Red Forman crack a smile. He moved to sit at the table for his turn to talk to his son. Steven and Sam came up from the basement to see what all the commotion was about and Red waved Hyde back with "It's nothing to worry about Steven, Kitty just gets excited on Christmas."

The mismatched couple descended to the basement, Red smiled. He knew that Jackie would leave if Steven was hanging around upstairs. He much preferred the Loud One to that one that called herself Hyde's Wife. Jackie kept Kitty happy and busy and if Kitty was busy then Red could relax.

"Red, Red honey he wants to talk to you" Kitty was wiping tears from her eyes and hugged Jackie. "My baby misses me. Oh, I'm so happy!" Jackie was happy for her and could see pride on Red's face. She also wondered if Eric would have time to say hello to her as well.

Red cleared his throat, "Well, don't be a dumbass and ride on an elephant! Yeah… you too, here's Jackie." Red thrust the receiver into Jackie's hand. "Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Jackie oink oink – Merry Christmas – how are you Devil Girl?" Eric could picture her sitting at the kitchen table in his old home. He envied her at that moment. "Eric, I apologize for calling you a pig – I wasn't even supposed to get the phone but your mom was busy."

"Hey, its okay – I'm glad you were there – I was afraid you might have been Samantha and I don't know her very well. Did you have a nice Christmas?"

Jackie held onto the telephone like it was a lifeline. Her friend was talking to her across the miles in real time. There was no two week lag between conversations. He asked questions about his friends that Kitty would never answer and Jackie asked questions about his school that no one ever seemed interested in. Eric felt relieved to finally have a real friend that he could talk to. Hearing Jackie's voice was exciting and soothing at the same time – she still conveyed that cheerleader bossiness he was used to, but there was a maturity in her tone that he found calming. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Jackie smiled, "When do you come home?" she asked again.

Eric fumbled – that was a subject that was never brought up – hell he hadn't even thought about when he was going home or even if he was. "Jackie, I honestly can't answer that. I still have eight months to fill the scholarship requirements and then I can stay here or apply at the University of Wisconsin. You are the first person to ask me that."

"Well, I just want you to know that if you decide to go to U of W – I have a spare room that you can use. I mean instead of spending money on a dorm. I mean – you're my friend – I want to help you if you need anything."

Eric was taken aback by the offer. The self-centered midget was growing up – in previous years she wouldn't have helped him unless it was to push him off the water tower or there was something in it for her! This was not the girl he remembered but he liked it. "Jackie, you will be the first person I talk to when I make my decision, okay?"

There was a smile in her voice when she replied, "Okay. Hey, - Eric? Good night and Merry Christmas to you!"

Eric hung up the payphone and slumped back against the glass wall. Who would have thought that Jackie would say all of the things he longed for Donna to have said. Donna would never have been interested in his students and would have complained how the distance was complicating their relationship. In a crazy way, he was relieved that they broke up – she had places to go and people to see. He just wanted to help people and make a difference in the world in his own way. Jackie…wow!


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a story about two friends finding each other.**

-4-

**March 1980**

_Eric honey, it's Mom – I'm writing this letter for Jackie because she burnt her hand during a cooking lesson. (Don't ask!) She wants you to know that she would have written you sooner but they let her dad out of prison and she spent some time with him – seems he put some money into a trust fund for her and then needed to borrow from it. What a coincidence that he gets released on her 19__th__ birthday – same day as the trust money is available!_

_Well, that and her good for nothing mother flew out from Cancun to collect some money from her ex-husband. Poor Jackie was just a mess – what with having greedy parents like that! Red put his foot down and told Mr. Burkhart that if he touched Jackie's money, our attorney would be contacting the IRS and wouldn't you know that I didn't know we had an attorney? Anyhow, Jack Burkhart flew off somewhere with his ex-wife and Jackie hasn't heard from either of them since._

_Oh, my dear, today we are combining our care packages. Jackie got you some of that expensive toothpaste that whitens your teeth when I told her that you had naturally white teeth and what a waste of money that would be. She bought it anyways. We both made cookies (I'll let you tell me which are better) and the Spiderman comics are from Jackie. She said to tell you that the new Star Wars movie – The Empire Strikes Back is very romantic. I ask you what is so romantic about a space movie._

_Well, let me sign this and get this in the mail Jackie will get off my back._

_Love you sweetie!_

_Mom_

**April 1980**

Eric stopped by a local pub on his way home from work. He had to admit that working in the city was more convenient than the small village he started in. He was slightly dismayed at the lack of enthusiasm the city kids had to learning but overall, teaching was in his blood. He had a knack for it and looked forward to each day of class.

The bartender brought him a pint of ale and some stale nuts and Eric took it too his regular booth. He took a long drink and closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting back to Christmas. _"When do you come home?"_ What a great question – if he wasn't such a responsible guy, he would be a plane tonight running right back to his parents home and his Spiderman sheets. But then he'd have to deal with Hyde and The Wife, avoid Donna and her fiancé until he could handle that. Kelso wasn't as easily accessible and that could be a good thing! Fez hooked up with Laurie and rarely visited the Forman home. That left Jackie.

Jackie was one of the things he could look forward to: hanging out most likely at her place – talking about anything and everything – that would be nice. He'd have to remember to tell her that. He sat up becoming aware that it had been a long time since he got a letter or package from her. Should he call Kitty or would she jump to conclusions. He didn't have Jackie's phone number_. I hope everything is okay with her._

The post office was nearly deserted when he took his package request to the counter. The clerk handed him one huge box. Hmmm - only one parcel this time? Eric was somewhat disappointed. He was looking forward to getting her letters or care packages. The return address was from Point Place – yep this was Mom's.

It was later that evening when he opened his mom's letter he breathed in a sigh of relief. Jackie was okay – well, as okay as Jackie can be. Eric forgot that Mr Jack Burkhart was in prison and her mom flew the coop – it must have been difficult growing up without parents like Red and Kitty Forman. Eric was glad that she took a liking to his folks – Red seemed to dote on the girl more so than he did Donna.

More Spiderman comics – _score_! Jackie got to see the new Star Wars movie? That was not fair – but then it was cool because he knew that secretly she was a Trekkie but would never admit to it in public. It didn't fit her cheerleading image. Eric smiled – if she liked Luke Skywalker she was an okay chick!

**May 1980**

_Dear Jackie_

_I missed your letters – I hope all is well. I am happy to say I finally got to see the Star Wars sequel at the cinemascope theatre in Durban (which was quite a drive from here.) I am saddened that Luke and Leia will never be. But, it was a great movie, wasn't it? I forgot to ask you how your job was going. Are you still the script girl? You were always telling us that you would be famous – and look at you now. Working in television! _

_I got a letter from Hyde a couple of weeks ago. I guess he and Samantha are going thru a rough patch in their marriage. I would think that being married to a STRIPPER would have some serious loyalty issues! He said he misses you but that the two of you spoke and reached some kind of closure. Jackie, I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. Hyde can be the most difficult person to get along with (on a good day) but he does have his redeeming qualities. I like to think that you helped him achieve that character – he is evolving into a less paranoid fellow. Again, thanks to you._

_You know, most people would say that you were stubborn, but I think you are a strong person and I am glad to be your friend. I have found you to be selfless and caring beyond a fault. You make me a better human being by reaching out to my students and looking at life thru their eyes. At your suggestion, I've tried to find beauty in everything – "the Jackie Burkhart way" and by doing so, I am sharing a unique perspective to a people that would never have seen the magnificence in matching something simple like a zebra striped box with a purple flower. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love always,_

_Eric_

**May 1980**

Jackie read the letter twice. The first time she cried her eyes out. Eric's words touched her more deeply than any human had done before. It was like he could see into her soul. She was a caring and selfless person – people expected her to be the bitchy ex-cheerleader and she didn't disappoint them. But after reading Eric's words it like finally being able to breathe again.

She reached for a tissue and blew her nose. He asked about her job. It was just like Eric to say something nice – out of the entire basement group – he was the first one to acknowledge something good about someone. Often times it came out as a burn, albeit a good burn, but still he recognized the accomplishment.

How could Donna trade this man for Mr. Pretty Hair? Eric had a heart as big as Wisconsin and the wisdom to go with it. Jackie wished that she could have had half the relationship Eric and Donna had – if only she known _then_ what she was missing _now_. Not every relationship was based on "doing it" – sometimes affection was just as important.

Jackie reached for her stationery set and immediately began her reply letter. She had to tell Eric what a difference he made in her life. She wanted him to know that he was important to her. If he wanted to burn her, that was fine, but she needed to tell him whatever the outcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a story about two friends finding each other.**

**- 5 -**

**June 1980**

Eric was surprised to get Jackie's reply letter so quickly. There was no package just a letter and it was in a very thin envelope. He tucked the letter into his book bag and headed off to the pub. As he drank his ale he thought about the six weeks of free time he had ahead of him. It was almost summer break and six weeks of no school. He didn't know how he wanted to spend his free time – he thought about going on a safari that another teacher had recommended. Nah – that was too touristy. Dare he go home? Nah, he'd have to deal with Mr. and Mrs. Stripper in the basement and the uncomfortable proximity to Donna and Randy even though they agreed to stay in contact. He really did want to see his parents – his mom sent plenty of pictures so he wouldn't forget what Kitty Forman looked like! Then Kelso was always good for a laugh – he bet the baby was getting bigger. Of course he wanted to spend time with Jackie.

Jackie – she was a surprise. Never in his wildest imagination would he have guessed that the midget cheerleader would become an integral part of the group and his best friend. He missed her smirks and snarky attitude – now that he knew the real girl behind the uniform, he had a better appreciation for what made her tick.

The beer tasted good and he signaled the bartender for a second. This time he opened his book bag and took out the letter. She changed stationary this time. It was pastel and there were airbrushed unicorns in the background. Typical Jackie material, he mused. He smelled the letter out of habit and was pleased to find it scented with strawberry with time.

_Dear Eric_

_Please forgive me if there are splotches on the paper. I am crying happy tears as I write this. What you said about me touched my heart in a way that I have never known. It was a kindness that I never experienced. It was sweet and endearing and I don't have the words to describe how wonderful I feel right now. _

_When you talk about sharing something with your students I feel that you are doing the same thing with me. I am learning to be a better person because of you and your friendship. Being friends with you is more valuable than anything money can buy. God knows I can't buy happiness – I've tried. _

_Yes, I may seem stubborn sometimes, but it's because I can see the bigger picture (despite my height.) Maybe because I am a year younger than you I have the advantage of seeing where the failures and pitfalls are – because you and others have crossed them first and cleared a path for me._

_Thank you Eric – you mean a lot to me. I wish you were here._

_Love Always,_

_Jackie_

Eric cleared his throat. Well, this was unexpected – did he really have this affect on her? Eric could feel a little tingle in his chest – he sat up a bit taller. What was this unusual feeling - pride? Did Jackie really mean the value of his friendship was immeasurable? Why couldn't Donna have ever shared emotions with him as freely as the brunette midget did?

He thought back to his relationship and found that most of the emotions were a one way street – right up Forman Lane. Donna, God love her, was fiercely independent and he respected that. She didn't like to tell him what was in her heart; but if she was upset, those words came easily. Still, he did love the red head as much as a teenage heart could love. But now he was a man and he wondered if he was just missing the familiarity of being in love.

_Eric – you mean a lot to me…_ Nice thick bath towels and 300 count sheets didn't compare to the warm words of a good friend. He finished his drink and took the special letter back to his apartment. He had some thinking to do.

**July 1980**

_Jackie,_

_Just a short note – I'm taking a trip to some of the national parks around here – probably getting my ass stomped by an elephant. There are some beaches I haven't checked out – just tourist type stuff. Let my mom know I'll write when I get back. Tell her that I'll get her a great souvenir._

_Love you,_

_Eric_

**September 1980**

"Mrs. Forman I came as soon as I got your message, what happened. Is it Eric?" Jackie threw her purse on the Forman's table and rushed to hug her other mother.

Kitty's eyes glistened with tears. "It's Eric," she nodded.

Jackie's heart nearly stopped. "What happened?"

Kitty handed Jackie a box. There was a long pause, "He sent me a present – zebra salt and pepper shakers. Isn't that just the sweetest thing ever?" Jackie fell into the kitchen chair with a thud. A gift – that was the emergency? "Mrs. Forman, you scared me to death! I think I broke three speeding records getting over here.

Kitty put a cup of tea in front of the girl. "I'm sorry, Red is working at the shop and I was alone and I wanted to share this special moment with someone."

Jackie put her hand over her heart. "So you thought of me?"

Kitty smiled, "Well, actually you were the only one that came over, but yes, dear I was hoping that it was you that would be here with me." Kitty tenderly put the salt shaker on the table. It seemed out of place with the kitchen color scheme but Kitty was so happy with that small gift. It was like Eric gave her the world.

"They are cute – did he say where he got them?" Jackie looked for a stamp on the zebra's belly. Kitty looked in the box – "Huh, no note. But that's my Eric! He was probably just looking at them and thought, my mom would love these and just bought them right away." She smiled at Jackie.

"He likes you – you know that right?" Kitty confessed.

Jackie looked up "We're friends - really good friends. I'm lucky to have him." Kitty gave the girl a hug. "He's lucky to have you. I had thought that Donna was going to destroy him – he was really hurt when he left. I mean, don't get me wrong, I adore Donna – I've known her since she was a little girl. It's just Eric wasn't the right boy for her."

Jackie looked at Kitty as she reminisced. "Mrs. Forman, what Eric and Donna had was very special. Maybe they just outgrew each other – I don't know. Donna and I haven't really talked in a long time."

Kitty nodded "It's that Samantha – she really got things in a pickle didn't she? If we didn't love Steven so much….well, there wouldn't be a stripper in my basement that's for darn sure!"

Jackie finished her tea. "Mrs. Forman, I have to get back before it starts to get too dark. I've got some laundry to finish and work tomorrow. Is it okay if I come over Saturday for a dessert lesson?"

Kitty patted the young girl's hand. "Of course dear, but I am not letting you use my mixer. When you get your own, then we'll let you handle the electrical kitchen tools." Rising, Kitty kissed the top of the Jackie's head. "Drive safe dear and I'll see you Saturday."

Jackie drove home smiling at the thought of Kitty getting all excited over a small souvenir – come to think of it, her mom never sent her anything from Cancun. Huh.

She parked her car and was fishing in her purse for the house key when she saw a shadow in her doorway. _Please don't let it be Steven – I don't want to talk to him and please don't let it be Fez, I can't deal with him right now _–

The shadow stood up and stepped into the light. Jackie gasped and dropped her purse. This can't be real. She closed her eyes and opened them. Green eyes were smiling down into her blue/green eyes. His voice was deeper and his build was solid but this was Eric. "I remembered someone told me that if I decided to go to the University of Wisconsin, they had a spare room for me."

Jackie squealed and pulled Eric into a hug that was long in coming. Equally happy, Eric held her close and breathed in the vanilla scent of her shampoo – some things didn't change and that was good. He could feel her tears on his shoulder and hugged her back. "It's okay Jackie; I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

Unshed tears in her eyes glistened in the porch light. "I'm so glad. I missed you so much!" she whispered. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't want you to go anywhere unless I can go with you."

Eric smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't dream of it. Friend"

The two friends stayed in that embrace, happy in being with each other and equally happy in the knowledge that nothing would ever keep them apart again.


End file.
